1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic fuse housings and, more particularly, to a ceramic fuse housing having a targeted percentage of tetragonal zirconia to provide enhanced resistance to thermal shock while maintaining sufficient resistance to structural failure.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuse housings are used in conjunction with an electrical conductor, wherein the electrical conductor is designed to fail when subject to a predetermined power. Typically, when the electrical conductor fails, there is a physical dispersion of material accompanied by a thermal surge. It is generally preferable to contain these effects of the electrical conductor failure so as to protect adjacent circuitry.
Design criteria and a trend toward miniaturization often limit the available space for containing the failure of the electrical conductor. The containment of the electrical conductor failure must withstand the dynamic effects of the exploding conductor as well as the accompanying thermal load.
Therefore, the need exists for a fuse housing that can provide sufficient strength and resistance to thermal shock while precluding restrikes. The need also exists for a fuse housing that can be repeatedly manufactured to exhibit desired structural integrity and resistance to thermal shock. The need further exists for a fuse housing having reduced sizing requirements.